What Reunions Are For
by PrettyLittleLiarsFan2288
Summary: What happens with The whole High School Musical Cast gets back together for a movie marathon night? and Vanessa brings Austin along? Co-written with Maria Tyler:


Ashley walked around in her house, straightening up everything before the reunion got started. today was the day that the whole High School Musical Cast were getting together and watching movies. then Ashley's phone rang and the contact popped up was Vanessa, she smiled and answered it, "hey girly, when are you getting here?" she asked. "me and Austin are gonna get something to eat and will be over soon." Ashley smiled, "That's good.. are you sure it's a good thing to have Austin and Zac here..the same place.?" Vanessa laughed, "Of course Ashley, were still cool.." Ashley smiled and their was a knock on the door, "well hey, someone is here, I'll see you two soon." she hung up and went to the door, "hey Zac.. come in.. I haven't seen you in forever." she hugged him tightly.

Zac returned the hug "Hey Ash. How have you been?" Ashley smiled, "I have been great! I am actually thinking about making a new CD..how have you been? hows The Lucky One, very sexy scene by the way." she giggled. "Thanks" Zac laughed "It's going good. It's supposed to be coming out in April" Ashley smiled, "I know, I'm excited, everybody is gonna be suprised.." he followed her into the kitchen and grabbed two sodas and gave one to him, "I wanted to ask you..um. Vanessa, she's going to be here too." "Ok..." Zac said wondering where she was going with this "I know she's gonna be here" Ashley cleared her throat, taking a sip, "well umm, it won't be just her whose gonna..um be here.." she looked down, suddenly, her soda became interesting to look at.

"I know what your going to say" Zac sighed "I kinda figured Austin was gonna be here" Ashley bit her lip, "I"m sorry, I had no idea she was gonna bring him until she called me a few minutes ago..." "I don't have a problem with it Ashley. Don't make it a big deal" Zac said. Ashley raised an eyebrow, "You don't have a problem with the girl you had been with for 5 years and was absolutely inlove with her, you don't have a problem with her bringing her boyfriend and them holding hands and sitting next to each other? that don't bother you..?" she crossed her arms. "No Ashley" Zac said "If she's happy than I'm happy. The only person who is making this awkard is you" Ashley sighed, "I'm sorry, I was just worried, I didn't want my two best friends depressed, this is suppose to be fun, so let's make it fun." she smiled. Ashley sighed, "I'm sorry, I was just worried, I didn't want my two best friends depressed, this is suppose to be fun, so let's make it fun." she smiled. "Good" Zac walked into the other room.

Ashley sighed then there was a knock and she opened it, "Corb!" she hugged him, and she looked behind him, "Mo!" she hugged her, Corbin chuckled, "hey ash, whose all here?" she smiled, "It's just me and Zac." Corbin and Monique and Ashley went into the other room were zac was at. Monique squealed, "Zac!' she hugged him. "Hey Mo. How have you been?" Zac said giving her a hug. "I've been so good, and guess what, Corbin actually asked me out after 6 years of knowing each other." Corbin chuckled, "ha ha funny Mo" he high fived Zac, "Dude how you been, you never call me or text me anymore, it's like you forgot about me" I could never forget about you Corb. I've just been so busy I've barely had time to call my own family" Zac laughed. Corbin laughed, "I know how you feel." he chuckled, "so umm is Vanessa coming? I haven't seen her in forever." "Yeah she's coming." Zac slightly smiled. Corbin pated his back, "You alright with this, Austin Butler guy?" "Yeah. I don't have a problem with him. If he makes Vanessa happy & if he treats her right than he's all good in my book" Zac smiled. Corbin cleared his throat, "umm you might wanna check him out then, uhh he doesn't treat her..um what's the word I'm looking for, good." "How would you know?" Zac asked "I thought you haven't seen her in awhile." "well I haven't, but I see photos and paparazzi videos, and plus Mo said she had talked to her, and it's not good... he makes her pay for everything, he makes her buy things for him.. oh and get this, when she was in hawaii promoting Journey 2, he came to see her, and he didn't bring swimming trunks, so she had to buy them, who comes to the beach with no swimming trunks?" "Alright I'll check him out" Zac sighed.

When they all were sitting in the living room Ashley sighed, "For crying out loud, Where is Vanessa?" Corbing chuckled, "Maybe she's picking up a pizza." Ashley looked at him, "Oh please, if she was picking up a pizza she would of called me and asked me what I want on it.." then the door opened fast and Gabriella jumped out and screamed, "Boo!" Ashley squealed, "Nessa, don't do that to me.." Vanessa giggled, "I'm sorry Ash, I had to do it.." Zac looked up from his phone & saw Vanessa "Hey Ness" He said getting up. Vanessa smiled, "Hey Zac." she walked over hugging him, "how have you been? how long has it been? 2 years since we last seen each other." she smiled. "I wouldn't say it's been that long but I've been good. Just finishing up last minute things for The Paperboy & everything." Zac smiled. Vanessa smiled, "yeah, I saw The Lucky One Preview, Pretty sexy Zac, your not innocent Troy Bolton anymore.." she giggled. "And your far from the innocent Gabriella Montez" Zac laughed. Vanessa laughed, "ok ok, well were both growing up.." she giggled. Zac laughed "Yeah we are" then Austin came up texting on his cell phone, "umm Zac this is Austin.." she smiled. "Hey man. Nice to meet you" Zac said with his hand out. Austin looked at it, then back at his phone, "yeah, sure, you too.." Austin then walked away from them, and Vanessa smiled sadly, "Umm his a little...shy.." she lied. "Are you sure about that?" Zac asked.

Vanessa nodded, "Totally.. his umm not very social, which I don't get why cause his an actor.." she giggled. "If your sure" Zac said. She nodded, "Absolutley..it was nice seeing you zac.." then she walked away to go talk to Olysa, Lucas, Casey, Ryne, and Monique with Austin by her side, and Corbin walked up to zac, "so how is he?" "He's not very nice but she says he's just shy" Zac replied. Corbin chuckled, "shy my ass, if your an actor, you can't be shy, me and you both know that.." "That's true. What should we do?" Zac asked. Corbin looked at him, "we should just keep a good ye on them during the movies..I mean were here for a long time since were watching all three movies." "That's a good idea" Zac said.

During The first High School Musical Movie, everyone sat in the chairs, Austin had his arm around Vanessa, of course, still playing on his cell phone. Vanessa looked at him, "who are you texting?" he smiled, "this hot girl, I mean she's hotter then you." Vanessa pulled his arm away, "why are you talking to another girl!" she hissed standing up, everybody looked at her. she sighed, "Umm excuse us.." she pulled Austin's arm out to the hallway. "why are you talking to another girl!" she yelled narrowing her eyes, Austin scoffed, "Just because were dating Vanessa doesn't mean that I can't have hook-ups.." she looked at him, "yes it does, when your in a relationship, you have to stay faithful!" Austin rolled his eyes. "let's just go back and finish up your little movie...with your little friends.." she glared at him, walking pass them, and sat in their seats, Corbin looked at Zac, "See how much of an ass he is.." "Why the hell is she even with him?" Zac said upset. Corbin looked at him shrugging, "I don't know, I heard that it was suppose to be a public relationship, you know, just for the public." "The way she's acting I don't think so because she wouldn't have brought him here & she wouldn't be this upset" Zac replied. Corbin looked at Vanessa, she was leaning on the arm rest while Austin was texting on the cell phone. "Well, It's not our decision, if she wants to be with him, she's gonna be, we can't make her, were just gonna have to be there to support her when he hurts her..." Zac turned to Corbin "Don't you think I know that? I'm not a moron" Corbin looked at him putting up his hands, "hey, I'm sorry..." "It's ok! I just don't want to see her being treated badly & I'm sure you feel the same" Zac sighed.

Corbin nodded, "I don't.." they sighed and watched the movie. Ashley stood up, "ok, well going to put HSM2 in." Vanessa stood up, "I'm going to go get something to drink.." Austin stopped her, "Hey, go get me something too." Vanessa stood there, and turned to him and smiled, "I wouldn't won't nothing more to do." then her smile turned into a glare and walked out. "I'll be back" Zac whispered to Corbin. Zac walked into the other room where Vanessa was "Hey. Are you ok? Do you need any help?" Vanessa looked at him getting two glasses out of the cabniet, "Umm no, I'm fine.. you want something to drink?" she asked. "I can get it" Zac smiled softly. Vanessa nodded and scooted over to the counter getting some of the ice out, she smiled at him, "The First one brought back so many memories.." "Yeah it did" Zac said getting a can of pepsi from the fridge "That was so long ago. It feels like it was just yesterday" Vanessa nodded, "yeah, it's been six years..." she said pouring some pop into her and austin's cup. "I miss it.." "So do I. Life was a lot more simple back than" Zac sighed. Vanessa sighed, and let the pop fiz as she looked down at it, "yeah it was..." she lifted up the drinks, "Umm I'll see you back in the movie room." "Ok" Zac whispered heading right behind her.

As they walked back in, she gave the drink to Austin, "here." she rolled her eyes sitting beside him, he looked into the glass, "you didn't crush up the ice." she looked at him, "and what do you want me to do about it?" Austin looked at her, "I want you to take your pretty little ass into that kitchen and crush the ice." she rolled her eyes and groaned, "fine." she grabbed the glass from him and went back into the kitchen, thinking about how much she would want to knock his head off his shoulders. "I can't believe this" Zac said to Corbin. Corbin nodded, "I know, but we can't do anything about it Zac, so we just need to make sure he doesn't hurt her physically.." "I guess.." Zac sighed. Corbin looked down at Austin, then back at Zac, "oh my god, what if he does hurt her..physically, like beat her, behind doors..?" "What?" Zac said "Why would you say that?" Corbin sighed, "I mean he treats her like a slave out in public, don't you think he would do much worst to her behind doors?" "Omg! If he does I'll kill him" Zac gritted his teeth. Corbin held him back, "dude, calm down, I'm just saying maybe, I might be wrong, the only one who would admit to it would be Vanessa or Austin.." "Is there a way we could get her to admit it?" Zac asked. Corbin sighed, "I don't know, try talking to her I guess, but you know her, she won't admit to anything that she feels is serious.." "We could trick her" Zac said. Corbin raised an eyebrow, "how in the world could we do that?" "I don't know" Zac sighed. Corbin turned his attention to Vanessa who brought back Austin's pop. "here you go." Austin stopped her, "Woah, woah, woah whoa, what's this.." she looked at it, "it's pepsi.." Austin looked at her, "It's only half full?" she shrugged, "so.." "no, go back in there and give me some more.." she looked at him, "you want more..fine.." she dumped the pop over his head, "there some more.." Austin's mouth was wide looked at him, "what the hell is wrong with you.." she smiled, "You know me, I'm such a clutz." Zac tried his hardest not to laugh "Now that was funny" Corbin chuckled, "that's our Vanessa." Austin stood up from his seat, Vanessa looked at him, "I'm sorry.." she smiled. Austin glared at her, and took her arm out into the hallway. "what the hell is a matter with you!" she looked at him, "Nothing." he was about to raise his hand to her to slap her until a voice stopped him.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Zac yelled. Vanessa looked at him, then at Austin. Austin looked at Zac, "nothing, just go back in there, this is none of your buisness." "If it involves Vanessa that it involves me" Zac said walking to him. The Rest of the gang watched the scene unfold, Austin chewed on the inside of his cheek. Vanessa looked at Zac, "zac it's ok.." she whispered pulling on his arm. "No Vanessa" Zac said "This guy treats you like crap. You don't deserve that" Vanessa bit her bottom lip, "Zac, you don't have to worry about me anymore, we broke up along time ago.." "But I still care about you" Zac said. Austin chuckled, then you shouldn't of broke up with her moron." :"Keep it up" Zac said.

Austin smiled amused, and Vanessa sighed, "Look, me and austin are just gonna leave so there won't be any trouble.." "No Vanessa. You can stay but he needs to leave" Zac said. Austin crossed his arms, "I'm not leaving without her, and I'm especially not leaving her here with you.. you might try to get her back." "You think your a real man but treating a woman like shit?" Zac asked. Austin chuckled, and pushed him, "more then a man then you are." Ashley covered her eyes, she was afraid this would happen. Vanessa pulled them away, "Guys! stop it please!" Zac punched Austin in the mouth "I warned you" Austin wiped his mouth, and punched Zac back, Vanessa pulled them away, "Stop it! please just stop!" Austin pulled Vanessa away and pushed her on the ground, "You go wait in the car!" she looked up at him, Corbin helped her up, and looked at Austin, "did you just push my baby sister on the floor?" Austin smirked, "well it wasen't the wind." Corbin looked at Zac, "kick his ass Zac!" "Glady" Zac said walking over to Austin & punched him once again in the face this time he fell to the ground & Zac walked over & kicked him hard in the stomach.

Austin groaned holding onto his stomach, "don't ever come near her again!" Zac yelled and walked over to Vanessa, "V, come here." he hugged her holding her close. Vanessa looked up at him, "Thank you." "It's ok. I never want to see you get hurt" Zac said hugging her. She held onto him hugging him, she looked up and saw his bloody nose, "we should get that cleaned up." she giggled. "We should" He laughed.

She guided him into the bathroom shutting the door, and took a washcloth and cleaned up his bloody nose, "you took a good punch at him." she smiled. "Well you know" Zac joked. she giggled, and smiled, "there it's all done." "Thank you" He smiled. she smiled, "It's no problem... This ain't the first time I had to clean blood off of you..remember the time with Dane Cook?" "How could I forget?" He asked. Vanessa giggled, "I still haven't forgave you for that." she walked over to the garbage cane to throw the washcloth away. "I couldn't let him get away with that" Zac followed her. Vanessa looked at him, "Zac... yes you could.. do you know you almost got him sent to the hospital? you could of gone to jail." "I don't care. I don't let anyone get away with treating you like that" He sighed. She bit her bottom lip, and took her hand with his, "why did you break up with me?" "I don't know. It felt right at the time" Zac said. Vanessa looked at him, "What does it feel like now?" "It feels like a huge mistake" He whispered. Vanessa sighed, "I always hoped it felt that way.." "How do you feel?" He asked. she looked at him, biting on her lower lip, "I feel like I've been used and mistreated.." "You deserve better than him" He sighed. Vanessa sighed, "I know, I need somebody who can afford their own stuff, who doesn't beat on me, and he treats me right and makes me happy.." "Like who?" Zac asked. Vanessa smiled wrapping her arms around him, "someone like you." "Would you consider taking me back?" Zac asked. She looked at him biting her lip, "arent u dating Taylor?" "No. That's just a rumor. I love you" Zac said.

Vanessa smiled, "i'll take u back on one condition." "And that is?" Zac replied. She sat down on his lap, "Make me Mrs. Efron.." she whispered. "Of course" Zac leaned down & softly kissed her on the smiled, "Really? you mean it?" "Yes I do" Zac smiled. Vanessa smiled kissing him, "I have to Call Stella and my parents!" "Ok" Zac laughed. she pecked his lips, "shouldn't we tell the gang?" "If you want" Zac said. she smiled and grabbed his hand and ran to the gang, "Guys.. guess what?" they looked up, "what?" she smiled at Zac, "Troy and Gabriella are going to be singing about walking down the isle.." all the girls gasped and ran over hugging Vanessa. Corbin came over to Zac, "what just happened?" "Well we made up & now we're engaged" He smiled. Corbin smiled, "Congrats." "Thanks man" He said.

Later, Zac drove back with Vanessa at her house, and she smiled at him walking in, "you haven't been here in awhile, have you?" she giggled. "No I haven't" He smiled. she smiled wrapping her arms around him kissing his lips, "You do know, when were married, I'm not leaving this house, this house is my baby.." she giggled. "I guess I'm gonna have to move" Zac laughed. she nodded, "you've guessed right." she giggled kissing his lips, and going upstairs, "I'm gonna throw Austin's stuff out on the lawn." she smiled."I'll help you" Zac smiled. Vanessa smiled, "You can help me by calling him and telling him that I'm leaving his stuff on the lawn." she giggled pecking his lips and giving him her phone. "Ok" Zac laughed. Zac dialed Austin's number and called him. and Austin's Voice came on the phone, "Vanessa, you are so gonna get a beating you'll never forget!" he yelled.

"Yeah well when you come over here your stuff is gonna be on the lawn & if you come near her I'll kick your ass" Zac replied. Austin's eyes narrowed, "What are you doing there!" "I'm her fiancee" He said. Austin's eyes went wide, "What!" "You heard me" Zac said. Austin growled, "This is bullshit, what the hell is wrong with her!" "Nothing! The problem is you. Watch it or I'll call the cops on your ass" Zac growled. Austin growled, "I'm coming over there, and I'm talking to her rather you like it or not!" "And the cops will be waiting for you will when you get here" Zac yelled. Austin growled and hung up the phone. Vanessa carried a box of Austin's stuff she smiled, "this is all his stuff." she smiled. Zac took the stuff & dumped it all over the giggled as he scooped her up in his arms and kissed her, Vanessa giggled, "I was thinking, me and you should do another movie, something completey different from High School Musical." "I think we should" He smiled. Vanessa smiled and then there was a knock on the door, followed by a yell, "Vanessa! Open up!" Austin yelled, Vanessa sighed, "I should go tell him to leave.." "Hell no" Zac said "Let's call the cops & have them handle him" Vanessa bit her bottom lip, "Zac if we call the cops, It would be a big scene, then paparazzi will have a new story.." "I don't care. At least he'll be gone" Zac said.

Vanessa held his hand, "Zac please, I can handle him, I don't think he'll try anything since your here..his not that stupid.." "I hope not" Zac sighed. Vanessa smiled, and went over and opened the door, "Hi Austin." he narrowed his eyes, "What the hell is wrong with you! you went back to him!" Vanessa looked at him, "so...I love him..." Austin pulled her closer, "I love you... we made love and everything.." she pulled away from him, "No! you raped me! that's not love!" she had tears in her eyes running to Zac. "Baby what's wrong?" Zac hugged looked at him, "I can't handle him saying that...please..please just tell him to leave.." she buried her face into his chest.' "I will baby" Zac gently let go walked towards Austin "Dude just leave" Austin looked at him, "are you gonna make me?" "Do you want me to call the cops?" He said. Austin looked at him and growled, "This isn't over! I'll get her back!" he shouted, "the moment you screw up, I'll have her back!" "I'm not gonna make the same mistake twice" Zac replied. Austin smirked, "we'll see about that." and with that Austin took his stuff and left. Vanessa ran to Zac, "Z-Zac..." she stammered. "Please don't cry Ness" He said "I'm here" she rubbed her nose, "I know...but when he mentioned that, I just...I just don't want to remember what he did to me.." "Don't worry Baby. Do you want to watch a movie or go to to sleep?" He said. she smiled, "I wanna watch a movie please?" "Ok. Which one?" He asked. she smiled, "17 Again." Zac laughed "If you want" she giggled, "I do.."

they sat there and watched a movie cuddling together. Vanessa layed on Troy's lap. she kept thinking about what Austin said, and she kept thinking about the horrible things he did to her. Vanessa buried her face into Zac. "What's wrong?" He kissed her forehead. Vanessa sighed, tears rolling down her cheeks, she cuddled herself with the blanket. "I can't stop thinking about what he did to me...it hurt so bad.." "Don't think about it. I'm here now & he won't ever hurt you again" He soothed. Vanessa sniffled, "But what about when your away and stuff.." she asked. "I'm gonna make sure someone is always with you" He said. Vanessa smiled, "like Josh, he could be here when your not, his like a big brother.." she smiled. "Like Josh or Corbin or someone will always be with you. I'll make sure of it" He said. Vanessa nodded, "when do you leave town again?" she said leaning her head on his shoulder. "Not for another month or so" He replied. Vanessa smiled, "I guess we have a little while together." "Yes we do" He kissed her. she smiled, "I leave soon though, for spring breakers.." "I'll make sure that I come visit" He smiled. She smiled, "I hope so..I'll try to come visit you too." she smiled, "are you glad you came to this reunion?" she smiled. "Yes I am" Zac smiled. she smiled, "This is what reunions are for.. getting back together." she smiled. "I couldn't agree with you more" He said before kissing her forehead. she smiled, and snuggled into him and yawned. "Are you tired?" He asked. she giggled, "No, I'm resting my eyes." "You seem tired" He teased. she giggled, "Nope, I'm wide wide awake." "If you say so" He smiled. she giggled yawning once more, "ok, yes I'm tired, I've had a long day of getting back together with you." she giggled. Zac laughed "Than let's get to bed" Vanessa smiled, "Carry me." she lifted up her arms.

"Ok" Zac picked her up & carried her upstairs. he layed her on the bed and she smiled, "are you tired?' "Yeah I am" Zac yawned while laying next to her."Night Babe" He said pulling her close & closing his eyes. She smiled and shutting her eyes, both happy they got eachother back.


End file.
